Come back to me!
by dede94e
Summary: [Dallas 2012] JR & Sue Ellen are just friend. But if JR hadn't died, they would come back together? EPIC LOVE lives forever. Enjoy it and let me know your opinion.
1. The letter

_Author's note: I read on web that the writers wanted to bring JR and Sue Ellen back together but Larry died so everything changed. This is my version of what it could have happened if Larry wouldn't pass away._

_This fanfiction starts during the episode 2x07 when Sue Ellen receives the love letter from JR. _

_They are my second OTP so I had to write about them and I think that all the people that ship Sue Ellen and JR wanted to see them together, giving them a "second" chance._

_Hope you like it. _

**CHAPTER 1**: The letter

Dallas.

Sue Ellen was in her new office at the Ewing Energies.

She was unpacking her stuff.

She was proud of herself. She had a foundation and now she was the new partner of the family company.

Sue Ellen lived a tough life but she found the strength to live an independence life without JR. He was the cause of most of her problems, alcohol has been the beginning of everything.

A lot of years ago, she left Dallas to start a brand new life with John Ross and Don Lockwood but it wasn't a true love. She came back to Dallas as soon as she found out that JR was dead, but it wasn't real.

She hated JR for his twisted games.

Even if they decided to be only good friends after everything they had been through, she was still in love with him.

He hurt her so many times and John Ross as well. Their son was almost beaten to death in jail because of him.

Sue Ellen never forgave him for that. She hated JR for a lot of things but in the quiet place of her heart she never stopped loving him.

Watching on her new desk, she found a little packet. It wasn't on her boxes, probably someone put it there.

She took it and opened it.

There were a lot of letters. She immediately recognized them. They were the love letters that she sent to him in the past years, but there was a new one.

She read some of the old letters when she saw John Ross.

'John Ross?' she said from her desk.

He turned to her and he reached the threshold of her office.

'Did you tell your father that I was working on Gary?' she asked, putting a letter on its own envelope.

In the last few days she was trying to bring Gary on her side. John Ross and her needed to drill on Southfork and Gary could help them. Then she received all those love letters from JR.

*Coincidences? No, JR used to plan everything* she thought.

'Mentioned it, yeah' he replied to her.

'Because he's jealous' she said, smiling. JR used to be jealous. Everytime she was trying to be happy with someone else, he did everything he could to bring her back to him. 'He sent me a handful of letters that I sent him when we were courting and a new one that I'm not opening' she continued.

John Ross took some steps forward. 'Love letters?' he asked with a funny tone.

'I just..' she wasn't ashamed about her feelings for JR but she was surprised. 'I can't believe that he actually saved them all'. Sue Ellen took a deep breath. 'But I think he's trying to make me feel guilty'.

And it was working. Sue Ellen still loved JR but she was afraid about the consequences. She suffered so much in her life because of him.

'Or he just testing your resolve' John said with a smile.

John Ross always wanted to see his parents together again, even if he knew what happened in the past.

'Well, either way, he's trying to manipulate me' she said, putting all the letters in a box on her desk. 'And I won't let him do that'.

John Ross smiled at her. He walked out her office. 'Night, mama'.

She put all the letters in that box, except one. JR's letter.

She took it. Even if she said to John Ross that she would have never let JR manipulate her, she couldn't help to put the letter on her bag.

She was exhausted and she needed to have a warm and relaxing shower. She took her bag and she walked out of her office, turning off the lights.

Sue Ellen walked over the elevator.

She wanted to read the letter. She had to.

* * *

Nuevo Laredo.

JR was in his room of the hotel.

He had a busy day. He had to meet some people to help his family to take Harris Ryland and Cliff Barnes down, once for all.

He found a way to bring Harris down. He didn't know pretty much the new Mrs. Bobby Ewing, but he knew that Ann didn't deserve what Harris did to her and he really wanted to help her. Bobby cared about Ann and she suffered too much for only one life.

Thinking of suffering, he thought about his beautiful Sue Ellen. She wasn't his from a while but he tried to help her as much as he could.

He offered to help her against Ryland when he was blackmailing her but she declined his offer.

'I don't want your help JR' she said to him. 'Look at your son. Look what's happening to Southfork.. and Bobby. Everything you touch, crumbles under your misdeeds'. She was right, he lost her and he almost lost his son because of his choices. 'I'm my own person JR. And I make my own decisions and I'm going to live with them. My way' she said to him, flatly.

He couldn't help her against Harris Ryland but he did everything he could to help her against Peter Bedford. He convinced the state's attorney not to press charges.

She thanked him for his help. 'I'm grateful' she said to him, smiling. Then she kissed him. JR still remember the touch of her lips on his cheek. He missed that feeling so badly. He missed Sue Ellen so much.

*I deserve to be alone* he thought *after everything she had been through because of me, she deserves to be happy*.

But he really missed her. He missed everything of her, her hairs her perfume.. her laugh.

He cheated on Sue Ellen so many times in the past and with so many women, her sister included. He had never forgiven himself for all the pain that he caused to her but he would have given anything to be with her, happily.

It was too late but he tried to bring her back. He wrote a love letter to her and he sent it with all the love letters that she sent him during the years.

He wrote that letter with his heart. Even is Ann said he hadn't an heart. He remembered that moment, he was trying to see Bobby after a cerebral aneurysm and her answer was 'If I catch you anywhere near Bobby's room, I'll shoot you! And since you have no heart, it'll be somewhere more vital'. She was just trying try to protect Bobby, she was scared to lose him. She had all the right to be, he would be scared as well if he was about to lose Sue Ellen forever.

But every single words in that letter were coming from his broken and lonely heart.

Anything couldn't change the past, but he was still hoping for the future.

Even if he was hoping for a miracle.

* * *

As soon Sue Ellen got home, she jumped in the shower.

She needed some time to think about a lot of things. Her foundation, the Ewing Energies and the letter.

She felt alone for most of her life even if she was married with JR, but stay in that big house alone she felt more sad.

Everytime that JR walked out of the house, she knew that he was going to spend love times with someone else.

She remembered that night when she asked to him 'Tell me, JR, which slut are you going to stay with tonight?' and he replied to her saying 'What difference does it make? Whoever it is has got to be more interesting than the slut I'm looking at right now'. He definitely broke her heart with those words. He really insulted her but she couldn't do anything against him because her feelings were too strong to fight them back.

He also had the courage to put her in a sanitarium when she was pregnant. She was drunk and she knew that but she could blame only JR for that. Her life was in danger and her son's too, they almost died in an car accident because she was escaping from that sanitarium but she was drunk.

She was exhausted so she went to took her cell phone in her bag. When she opened it she saw the letter. She couldn't help but take it with the cell phone and go upstairs.

She put the stuff on the bedside and she lied on the bed. She covered her legs with the blankets.

Her back was counter headboard of the bed. She turned to the bedside and she took the letter.

Only two words were written on it: Sue Ellen.

Nothing else. She turned the envelope, she opened it and she took the letter, putting the envelope on the bed. Sue Ellen took a deep breath before to start reading it.

"_My dearest Sue Ellen." _She had a thud stomach. _"Old age has a way of humbling men. For me to apologize now for all the wrongs I've done you would take up all the time I've got left. So I'm hoping it'll suffice for me to say that.."_ her eyes were full of tears. _".. I was never worthy of you, that I loved you the moment I saw you and that I love you today more than I ever did"._

'It's too hard' she said even if she was alone in that big bedroom, with the tears on her cheeks.

It was too hard for her but she had to continue. She wanted to know what he had to say. She said she would have never let JR to manipulate her again, but with just a letter he changed her feelings again. Reading that letter, she felt like a lot of years ago, when he tried to fix all the bad things he had done with romantic things.

"_It is my greatest hope in life to earn a second chance with you. So, what do you say?"_ Sue Ellen smiled. JR always had a particular way to say things, even the nice ones. _"When I get back to Dallas, will you have a dinner with me?"_.

She started to cry. She tried so hard to fight back the tears but it was impossible. She always loved JR and he always loved her. She had the proof of his love in her hands.

'My God' she said to herself, trying to wipe the tears. 'How can I trust you JR after everything you done to me?' she asked to herself. She didn't know the answer; the only thing she knew was that she didn't want to suffer again in her life. She spent most of her time feeling sad and hurt because of JR but something in her heart tells her that this time would have been different.

"_I know it's probably too late. But I still believe in us. Always yours, JR"_ were the last words of the letter.

She believed in them as well, but she was too afraid to get hurt again.

Sue Ellen was still in love with him.

*What I supposed to do now?* she thought.

She turned to the bedside and she took her cell phone. It was almost midnight but she had to do it before she could change her mind.

She typed JR's number and she brought the phone to her ear.

It was ringing. JR picked up.

'Sue Ellen?' he said with a sleepy tone. 'Is everything all right?' he asked.

'I'm sorry if I'm bothering you in the middle of the night JR, but I needed to talk to you' she replied to him.

'Don't worry, darlin. What's wrong?' he asked.

_Darlin_. He used to call a lot of people with that name but hear that again, after the letter, it made her smile.

'I just read the letter that you sent me'. She took a deep breath, 'Even if you've been an horrible person, you've hurt me so many times and you've made me feel worthless of somebody's love, I'm here, calling you in the middle of night just to say that..' she was about to tell something that she had never imagined to say to him. 'I'd like to have a dinner with you when you'll get back to Dallas'.

She couldn't believe it, she was really giving to JR a second chance.

'What?' he asked with a surprised tone. 'I'll be in Dallas in two days. I'll come to pick you up Saturday at 7pm, okay?' he asked.

'See you Saturday' she said, smiling. Obviously JR couldn't see the smile on her face but she was really happy even if she had never been more scared.

'Good night, darlin' he said, but before Sue Ellen could close the conversation he said 'Oh, Sue Ellen?'.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Thank you' he said with a lovely tone.

'Good night JR' she said with a sweet tone.

Sue Ellen closed the conversation and she put her cell on the bedside. She laid under the blankets, holding the letter in her hand.

A tear dropped on her cheek but for the first time in a long time it was a tear of joy.


	2. The dinner

**CHAPTER 2**: The dinner

Sue Ellen was in her bedroom, starting to prepare herself for the dinner with JR.

She had a busy day, especially after the car racing which gave to Christopher the support of Pamela in the Ewing Energies. John Ross and her were sure that Christopher wouldn't won, but he did, so they had to find another way to drill Southfork. She wanted to woo Gary during the race to have his support but after JR's letter she stopped herself. She didn't feel anything for Gary, she was just playing with him like JR used to with everybody.

She gave to JR a "second" chance, after all he was the love of her life.

Sue Ellen dried her hair after a warm and relaxing bath, she needed to be relaxed before have a dinner with JR after all this years. She have had a lot of dinners with other men but they were only for business and, especially, no one were like JR.

She took an above knee black off-the-shoulder dress with long sleeves, she kept it for something special and important and that night was the perfect occasion to wear it. She wore it and she took a black heels from the shoe rack and she wore them too. She had already put on some makeup so she turned to the mirror. Sue Ellen smiled to herself watching how much she wanted to look pretty for JR, like a teenager at her first date.

It was almost time to go when her cell phone rang. She reached the bedside and she took it.

'Hi daring' she said to her dear friend.

'Hi Sue Ellen' Ann said, 'Am I disturbing?' she asked.

Ann was always so sweet and kind. Sue Ellen have never had a real friend in her life but now she had Ann and she was grateful to have her. Someone to talk with, to share opinions and someone she could trust. Ann was the perfect woman and wife for Bobby, especially after all the bad moments they had been though before she introduced them.

'No, I'm preparing myself for the dinner. Bobby told me that Emma moved into Southfork. How is she now?' she asked walking over the stairs and going downstairs.

'She's fine. She's talking with Bobby right now' she answered to her. 'But, wait. Business dinner at Saturday?' she asked.

'No, actually it's with JR. He asked to me with a love letter and I said yes. I want to give him a second chance' she said, smiling. 'I don't know why but I feel that this time will be different'.

'Well, this is not exactly the "second" chance that you give to him' she said, laughing, but she was right. Sue Ellen gave to JR a lot of chances to start a new life together but he always disappointed her, cheating on her. 'But if this one will be different, I'm happy for you. I know how much you care about him and you deserve to be happy' Ann continued.

'Thank you sweetheart. You're such a great friend' Sue Ellen said. The horn of a car rang just outside her house, she turned to the door. 'Sorry Ann, I've gotta go, JR is here'.

Sue Ellen took her overcoat.

'Have a great night Sue Ellen. Talk to you tomorrow' Ann said with a lovely tone.

'Thank you darlin' she said, closing the conversation. Sue Ellen put her cell phone in her purse and she woke a beautiful beige overcoat, walking over the door.

She saw him. JR. The love of her life was leaning against a black limo in front of her house. As soon she went through the door of her house, he smiled at her and he opened the door of the limo.

The night wasn't started yet but Sue Ellen already had butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

JR got out of the car. He saw Sue Ellen walking through the door, she was flawless. After all these years she was so beautiful. She had always been beautiful.

*I've been the most stupid person. How could I cheat on her?* he thought.

She was walking over him with a beautiful beige overcoat. 'Good evening, darlin' he said to her.

She smiled at him. 'Hi, JR'.

He helped her to get in the car and he followed her. Closing the door, JR said to Marc, the driver, 'We can go'.

'Yes, Sir' Marc replied to him, started the engine of the limo.

JR was sit next to Sue Ellen and her sweet perfume filled the whole car. He always loved her perfume.

'Where are we going, JR?' she asked with a curious tone, turning to him.

'It's a surprise, darlin' he replied to her, smiling. He wanted to surprise her. 'How was your day?' he asked.

'Busy' she said. 'John Ross told you about the race? We lost an important support, but we're not gonna talk about business tonight, are we?' she continued.

JR had a lot in his mind. Christopher won the race and Gary will never help them against Bobby since he blackmailed him and forced him to leave Southfork a lot of years ago. Bobby had always been the good brother and JR always the bad one but he wanted to spend a great night with Sue Ellen without talking about business. 'Sure. This is our second… well, our chance, Sue Ellen'. JR turned to her and they laughed.

He missed the sound of her laugh, so spontaneous and so real. JR always loved Sue Ellen but he had never been able to show it to her in the right way. She deserved the best, she has always been by his side, spending time with other men but she never stopped loving him. He caused her a lot of problem, because of him she almost dead. He still remembered his mother screaming at him '_You've destroyed her again. Don't you ever learn_?'.

Only in that moment, sitting next to her, he realized that he would never disappointed her again, he wanted to spend his last final years with her. He wanted to fight Bobby and Christopher for Southfork but he would never given up on Sue Ellen, not this time and for nothing at all.

'How was your flight?' she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

'Too long. I couldn't wait any longer to be here with you' he replied watching in her beautiful brown eyes, she smiled to him. 'Here we come' JR said, while the driver stopped the car in front of the restaurant. 'I'll call you when it's time to go, okay Marc?' he said to him.

'Yes, sir' Marc replied.

JR opened the door of the limo and he got out, then he turned to the car and he gave a hand to Sue Ellen to get out. She recognized the restaurant, she was shocked.

'JR!' she said with a surprise tone. 'The Capital Grill?' she asked.

'I told you that it'd have been a surprise' he said, extending his arm. Sue Ellen hold his arms with hers, kindly and they started walking over the restaurant arm in arm, like the old days. The feeling of her touch almost cancelled all the years when they were apart and all the bad moments.

JR opened her the door of the restaurant, she walked in and he followed her.

'Mr. Ewing. Welcome to "The Capital Grill". It's an honor for us to have you here tonight' the owner said to them.

'Our pleasure' JR said shaking his hand, smiling.

'Follow me. For you and Mrs. Ewing, we reserved the best table in the restaurant' he said, starting to walk in the hallway on their left.

Mrs. Ewing. JR loved how it sounded.

They followed him. They reached a beautiful room, there were eight tables. They had the first table on the right. On each table there was a small lamp.

*It's not romantic like candles, but it's great. I'm not so romantic* he thought.

'This is your table, Mr. Ewing' the owner said, putting the menus on the table. 'For anything, you just have to ask'.

'Thank you' Sue Ellen replied to him, smiling.

The owner left them and JR helped her taking off the coat. The black dress was perfect, her shoulder were so beautiful and her neck was just perfect.

JR hanged up her coat and his as well. Then he sat in front of her. After all these years, he was surprised that Sue Ellen gave him another chance to start a brand new life together.

'My God' he whispered.

'What?' Sue Ellen asked.

'You're beautiful, darlin' JR said, watching her in those beautiful eyes.

'Thank you, JR' she said, smiling at him.

JR couldn't be happier. After everything he have done to her, Sue Ellen have found even a little reason to come with him. Sue Ellen's hands was on the table, JR couldn't help but hold it. She didn't expect it, so she rose her head, watching at him. She smiled at him, holding his hand.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' he said from the bottom of his heart, 'You're a great woman, darling. I can't tell you how much I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you, but you're here tonight and I will never be thankful enough'.

Sue Ellen didn't say anything, she just tightened his hand and smiled at him.

JR couldn't help but hold her hand and smiled her back.

* * *

'I think it's time to go' Sue Ellen suggested. 'There is no one anymore and they are about to close it' she said, smiling.

'Okay, let's go darling' he replied to her.

They both started to stand up. JR went to pay the bill, in the meantime Sue Ellen took her coat and she wore it. Walking over the door, Sue Ellen thought about the amazing dinner she had with JR; after all these years he knew how to make her laugh. She loved spending that time with him, remembering the goods moments they have spent together and everything they had been through. They remembered the day of their wedding, that gray tailleur and JR was waiting her at the altar; the days when they were happy in Southfork with little John and the swimming pool time. Remembering those moments, she had a thud stomach but JR didn't notice that. She really missed him and the way that they used to be.

Sue Ellen reached JR at the door. They thanked the owner of the restaurant for the delicious dinner and JR opened her the door, she walked out. The limo was already in front of the restaurant and the driver was at the back door, he opened the door as soon they arrived at the car.

'Good evening, Mrs. Ewing' he said to her, smiling. 'Mr. Ewing' he said, touching his hat.

'Good evening, Marc' she replied to him. JR just smiled to him.

They got in the limo and Marc closed the door behind them. JR was sit very close to her and he hold her hand.

Sue Ellen loved that gesture. She turned to him and she smiled at him. It was like the last 20 years had never existed, she felt happy to be with him and to have given to JR, but especially to herself, a second chance. The car was moving and she was still holding JR's hand. He started to move his thumb on her hand, caressing it and Sue Ellen couldn't help but smile. The touch of their hands was so gentle and comforting and it made her feel loved.

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, he kissed her forehead. Nothing couldn't be more perfect and wrong at the same time. She loved JR, more than anything, she always wanted to be with him again..

*So, why I feel that it's so wrong?* she asked to herself.

The car stopped. They already were in front of her house. She rose her head watching at him.

'It's been a great night. Thank you, darlin' he said, smiling.

'Thank you, JR' she replied with a smile.

Sue Ellen didn't know what to say, so she kissed his cheek and she get out of the limo. With her eyes full of tears she closed the door behind her and she started to walk over the door of her house.

*I'm so stupid* she thought.

She heard that the limo was moving so she turned to it. The car stopped only a few meters ahead and the door opened. Sue Ellen was breathless and surprised. JR got out of the car and he started to walk over her. She couldn't help to start to walk over him. When they were one in front of the other, JR hold her hands.

'I'm sorry darlin. I've been an horrible person and I've made all the wrong choices but I can't spend another minute of my life without you' JR took a breath. Sue Ellen started to cry, she couldn't believe in what she was hearing. 'You suffered so much because of me and I know that I don't deserve you but..'

Sue Ellen took his head in her hands and she kissed him before he could say anything else. The feeling of that kiss was incredibly perfect. She loved him so much.

'Promise me that this time will be good and that I'll never regret this because you won't hurt me again' she said, interrupting the kiss. He was watching in her eyes. 'Promise me that, JR!'.

'I promise you, darlin' he replied to her. 'I love you, Sue Ellen!'.

'I love you, JR' she replied to him.

They kissed again.

She couldn't be happier.


	3. Fresh start

**CHAPTER 3**: Fresh start

Early morning.

Sue Ellen watched the clock on the bedside, it was 9am. She turned to the other half of her bed, JR was sleeping next to her. It wasn't a dream, Sue Ellen couldn't believe that everything really happened. She was still watching at JR, she smiled. He was wearing a his pyjama, she had not idea that she still had few of his pyjamas in her wardrobe.

*What a night* she thought.

Sue Ellen never imagined that she could spend so many hours with JR without fighting or having discussion. They spent most of the night talking and remembering all their memorable moments, good and bad. It was a little bit weird talking about everything they had been through for only one life. They remembered the great moment with little John Ross when she didn't live in Southfork and they all went to the park, having a lot of fun together. They also remembered when she wanted to buy a baby and JR paid off the woman; she wanted to leave Southfork but JR grabbed her arm so she turned to him and she slapped him, ending to making love. She couldn't to resist to JR's kisses on her neck, they were something inexplicable. And how to not mention the kiss in the gym; JR sat behind her, after a short chat he hold her shoulders and he slowly almost made her lie down, starting to kiss her.

*What a kiss* she thought. JR always had a particular way to kiss her and she always loved his way. So passionate, seductive and romantic at the same time.

Sue Ellen was watching the ceiling of her bedroom when JR interrupted her thoughts. 'Good morning, darlin'.

She turned to him again. His eyes were narrowed. 'Good morning, JR' she whispered, smiling. JR caressed her cheek, with a softly touch and they kissed.

'What time is it?' he asked, getting out of the bed.

'It's 9am' he replied to him, getting out of the bed as well. She had a lot of things to do that day. First call Ann, even if there was a war between JR and Bobby and between their respective sons, she didn't want to lose her dear friend.

'I have to go, darlin. I have some work to do with John Ross' JR said wearing his clothes.

Sue Ellen took her black woman dressing gown and she fastened the rope to her waist. 'I have a lot of work to do as well' she said. She reached him. JR turned to her.

'I'm still impressed for the woman you become in these years. You know how to impress me, darlin' he said, holding her hand.

Sue Ellen smiled at him. They started to walk over the door. She had to leave his hand so they could walking downstairs. JR immediately hold her hand again as soon they were on the same floor and they started to walk over the living room.

*Oh My Gosh* she screamed in her head.

'Mom? Dad?' John Ross said with a surprised tone.

Sue Ellen had no idea that their son was in her house. 'John Ross..' she didn't know what to say, only an embarrassed 'Hi' follow his name.

'Good morning, son' JR said to him. JR's voice sounded confident and without embarrassment. Actually there was nothing to be embarrassed of, but Sue Ellen couldn't be help to feel like that.

'What..' John Ross shook his head with an incredulous face. He needed few seconds to understand everything. 'You're back together?' he asked.

'Your mother gave me another chance to be worthy of her love' JR replied, tightening her hand. Sue Ellen smiled.

'Are you okay, John Ross?' she asked. Her son looked shocked and confused.

*How could blame him?* she thought.

'Yeah, mama. I'm fine. I just..' John Ross said 'I just need few seconds to realize it'. Sue Ellen was still holing JR's hand when John Ross stared again. 'When did it happened? Don't you ever thought about mention it?' he asked.

'We had dinner together yesterday and at the end of the night..' JR turned to her '..we kissed. We love each other too much to waste another time being a part' he said, smiling.

'Okay okay. I don't want to know anything about the night that you've just spent together..' he said, joking '..but I'm very happy for you both'.

'Thank you, sweetheart' Sue Ellen said. She left JR's hand, she walked over her son and she kissed his cheek. She was afraid that maybe John Ross couldn't accept it, but everything went just perfectly.

'Son, I think we have to go now. Business is calling us' JR said.

'Let's go' John Ross replied to him. He turned to her mother and he kissed her cheek again. 'Talk to you later, mom'.

'Sure, darling' she said, smiling.

John Ross walked over the door and she reached JR.

'What do you think about a quiet dinner here tonight?' Sue Ellen suggested.

'That's great' he replied.

JR hold her hands and he kissed her, romantically. Sue Ellen was a little bit embarrassed because she knew that John Ross was watching them from the hall of her house but she wasn't ashamed of it. After the kiss, JR caressed her face, he smiled at her and she walked away.

*This time, I know he will come back to me* she thought, smiling.

* * *

JR spent the rest of his morning working with John Ross at the Ewing Energies to find a way to drill Southfork. The history is repeating itself, JR saw himself in John Ross, working to find a way to be in charge in the same way he tried to be in charge of Ewing Oil a lot of years ago. He wasn't proud of a lot of things he had done to get what he wanted but in that moment they looked necessary, but now it was the moment to try to fix something else.

'John Ross, I have to go. See you tomorrow' JR said to his son, putting on his hat and starting to walk over the door of his son's office.

'Okay, daddy. Have a great day with mama' John Ross replied. 'Oh daddy..' JR turned to him. 'Please, don't disappoint her again' John Ross continued.

JR actually didn't what to say, he just smiled to his son and he walked out of the office. Closing the door behind him, he started to walk over another office in the Ewing Energies. His brother's. He knocked at the door.

'Come in' Bobby said. JR opened the door and he saw Bobby at his desk, working with some paper. 'Oh JR. Please, have a sit' he said.

JR closed the door and he sat in front of his baby brother. Everything looked like 20 years later, at the Ewing Oil. 'Bobby, I need to talk to you' JR started.

'Is everything all right?' Bobby asked, with a worried tone.

'I think that we're too old to fight against each other.' Bobby sighed. 'I'm here to suggest a truce in our fight. I still want to drill Southfork and you don't cause you promised to mama that you'll never let it, but our behavior is damaging our boys' JR took a breath.

'What?' Bobby asked, surprised. 'What the hell is happening to you, JR?'

'I just realized that since they are working together with the woman at the DCT, maybe we can try to be a family. Mama and daddy would be proud of us' JR said. He really wanted to be a family especially now that he finally had Sue Ellen's heart back.

'Are you serious or you're just kidding me?' Bobby asked. JR didn't say anything, he just watched in his brother's eyes. 'You really meant it' Bobby continued, shocked. 'Well brother. You finally are come to your senses and I couldn't agree more. Our boys are finally working together and I think it's time for us to have another chance to be a family' Bobby said, getting up.

They both drink a glass of bourbon. JR had a lot to celebrate with that whisky, his favorite.

'JR, can I ask you something?' Bobby said. JR just nodded his head, smiling. 'What made you change your mind so suddenly?' he asked.

'Sue Ellen' he replied. Bobby was looking at him, shocked. 'She gave me another change to be worthy of his love. So I thought it was time for me and you too'. JR said.

'Sue Ellen gave you another chance?' Bobby asked. 'When? Well, it's not my business, brother, but I'm happy for you. Just try to not hurt her again' he continued.

'I won't' he replied to him.

'I think that this news deserves another toast' Bobby said pouring some bourbon in both of glasses.

JR felt happy to have fixed the situation with his baby brother and to have told him about Sue Ellen. JR greeted Bobby and he walked out of the office.

* * *

Sue Ellen was in front of Southfork main door. After a little conversation with Ann at the phone she invited her at Southfork. She knocked.

She heard Ann's voice. 'I'm coming'. Her friend opened the door and she welcomed her with a big smile. 'Hi, Sue Ellen. Come in' she said.

'Hi, darlin' Sue Ellen said walking in that familiar house.

She walked inside, Ann closed the door behind them and they went in the living room. Sue Ellen sat on the sofa in the middle of the room. Ann was in the kitchen.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' she asked.

'I'd love that, thank you' she replied.

Sue Ellen turned to the fireplace. Everytime she came in that house she watched the beautiful painting of Jock and Miss Ellie. Miss Ellie helped her so many times, especially when JR hurt her. Sue Ellen never built a big relationship with her ex father-in-law, but she wished to have them back in Southfork. The big family back.

'Here the tea' Ann interrupted her thoughts.

'Thank you darlin' she replied to her. Ann sat on the couch in front of her. 'So, how is Emma?' she wanted to start the conversation without talking about JR.

'She's fine. You know, I'm trying to make everything more comfortable for her' Ann said. 'Hope she'll be fine here'.

Talking about Emma, she walked in the living room.

'Oh sorry' she said with an embarrassed tone. 'I didn't want to interrupt your conversation'.

'Don't worry, Emma' Sue Ellen said. ' How do you find yourself in this house?' she asked.

'It's a big and beautiful house. The people here are great and make me feel like one of the family. And I can finally spend more time with..' she stopped and she turned to Ann, '..my mum' she finished, smiling.

Sue Ellen turned to Ann, she was smiling and she had bright eyes. 'I'm glad you feel like home here and you two deserve a fresh start' Sue Ellen said to them.

'I really needed' Emma said. 'Sorry I have to go now. Bye' she said, walking over the back door.

'Bye' Sue Ellen and Ann said together.

Sue Ellen took the cup of tea and she took a sip.

'Talking about fresh start. Don't you have anything to tell me?' Ann said, smiling.

'JR and I had a dinner yesterday. It was.. magical' Sue Ellen started. 'At the end of the evening, we were in JR's limo in front of my house..' she took a breath. 'It was too hard for me to leave him again so I got of the car, JR reached me and.. we kissed'. Ann looked shocked and happy at the same time. She knew what she had been through because of JR but she always thought that he still loved her and she was right.

'Oh Sue Ellen, I'm so happy for you. You both have the chance to be happy again' Ann said with a sincere tone. 'But tell me, what happened next? John Ross knows it?' she asked.

'We spent the night together, talking about all our adventures and he slept in my bed' she started. 'This morning, we walked downstairs and John Ross saw us, so we told him what was happening' she said, smiling.

'John Ross was there?' she said, shocked. 'Well, what he told about that?'.

'He said that he didn't want to know what happened during the night..' they both laughed, '..but he said that he's happy for us'.

'I'm happy for you too. You two deserve another chance. JR and I hadn't an easy relationship as brothers-in-law but he cares about you, more than anything' Ann said. 'So he's moving in your house?' she asked.

'Not yet, but we're gonna have a dinner tonight. We'll see' Sue Ellen replied.

They both laughed because they both knew the answer. JR would move in Sue Ellen's house very soon. She needed that chat with her dear friend. They spent a beautiful afternoon together.

Without thinking of business, Sue Ellen felt like her life was finally complete.

* * *

Few hours later.

JR and Sue Ellen were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was lit and he was holding her hand. They had a delicious and romantic dinner together, candles and soft music. Sue Ellen created a great atmosphere for the evening. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

JR took a handkerchief from his pocket and he coughed. He noticed that something was wrong. He looked at the handkerchief and there was the proof of his fear. Sue Ellen rose his head, JR tried to put the handkerchief in his pocket as soon as he could but she stopped his arm.

'JR' she said, shocked. 'Is that blood?' she asked, talking about the red blotch.

'I'm fine, darlin. I've got a sore throat, probably it's just an inflammation. Don't worry' he replied to her, comforting her. Sue Ellen took the handkerchief.

'I know you better than anyone, JR. Don't lie to me. Why there's blood here?' she said.

JR could see the fear is her eyes, she was more than scared.

'I..' he didn't know how to tell it to her. 'I have cancer, Sue Ellen'.


	4. What the future hold for us?

**CHAPTER 4**: What the future hold for us?

'What?' Sue Ellen screamed, shocked. She couldn't believe in what JR just told her. *He can't have cancer. It's impossible* she kept telling to herself, but she was sure about what she heard. She suddenly had tears in her eyes.

'Sue Ellen, you shouldn't have to know it. I didn't want to make you suffer again' JR said, caressing her face. Sue Ellen tried to fight back the tears.

'Did you really think that I wouldn't have found it out sooner or later?'. Sue Ellen burst into tears.

'Don't cry, darlin' JR said, trying to wipe the tears on her cheeks. 'Please. I want to spend my final years with you, happily and without having any problems'.

Sue Ellen watched him, shocked. 'Are you not gonna fight?'. She was staring JR's eyes.

'The disease it's only at the beginning but I won't spend the time I've got left in a bed or on a wheelchair because I won't longer walk due to the medical care too invasive' JR took a breath. Sue Ellen couldn't help but cry in front of those words.

'No, JR. You have to fight' she said with a torn voice. 'You sent me that letter and came back in my life just to let me see you dying in front of me? Leaving me once for all?'. She started to raise her voice 'You promised me that this time you wouldn't have hurt me again' the tears were still dropping on her cheeks. "You promised that, JR' she screamed, without stop crying.

JR hugged her in a warm and protective hug. He was touching her hair, trying to calm her down but nothing could help her. After all these years she could be finally happy with the love of her life but the fate decided that she didn't deserve to be happy. She lived a tough life, she spent days and nights crying over JR's behavior; she spent the last years alone because she didn't want another man in her life; she's been in a sanitarium because of alcohol; she had been publicly humiliated because she bribed a medical examiner to tried to get John Ross out of jail, but apparently it wasn't enough for one life.

'That's why I didn't want you to know it. I wanted to stay together happily. You've suffered enough in your life, I didn't want to see you suffering again'. They were still hugging themselves. JR flinched himself just to hold Sue Ellen's face in his hands and to watch her in her eyes. 'I'm sorry, darlin'.

She was still crying. '_I can't lose you, JR. Not again_' she said, sobbing.

'For me it's too late to fight this losing battle. We can enjoy the days I have got left doing what we always dreamed to do' JR said, trying to watch her.

'You said that the disease is at the beginning, you can fight and you can beat it. You're a strong man and I'll be there, by your side to help you. _Don't leave me, JR_' she said holding his hands.

'Sue Ellen..' JR stared.

She knew that he was trying to convince her but she wouldn't have let him do it, not this time. 'JR' she said, trying to find the strength to continue and to stop crying. 'Listen to me. I gave you another chance because I still love you after all the harm you've done to me. You're the love of my life. If you really meant what you wrote in that letter and if you really love me today more than you ever did..' she took a breath '..you have to fight this. Fight for me'. JR sighed and lowered his head. '_Fight for us, JR_' she said. JR rose his head and the moment she could see his eyes, she burst into tears again.

Sue Ellen lowered her head, she couldn't face his gaze. JR hold her hands. Suddenly a tear dropped on their wrapped hands, it wasn't hers. She rose her head, trying to take a breath in between sobs and she saw that JR had tears on his cheeks. It was the first time, in her whole life, that she saw him crying. 'JR?' she whispered with a sad-surprised tone.

'You deserve better, Sue Ellen' JR whispered.

'_I want you_' she said, without giving to him a second to continue. She would never let him dying without fight. 'Our relationship is never been ordinary or perfect, but we are here after all. Don't give up now, I'll be here with you' she continued.

JR with one hand caressed her wet face by the tears, still holding her hand with the other one. 'I can survive this only if you'll be by my side' he said. 'I.. I'll fight this only for you, Sue Ellen'.

She found some peace in those words but she was still shocked.

* * *

Next morning

JR woke up in Sue Ellen's bedroom. He turned to the right part of it and touched the pillow. She wasn't there so he got out of the bed. After the tough conversation in front of the fireplace they didn't say too much. She just lied her head on his shoulder and he hold her hands. No one of them knew what to say. He didn't want to fight and he knew that if Sue Ellen had found it out, she would have done everything to convince him to fight the disease and that exactly what happened. The thing that really mattered to JR was that Sue Ellen wouldn't suffer again because of him. Taking his dressing gown, he started to walking over door. He walked down and he reached her in the living room. She didn't hear him so he took few seconds to watch her, sitting on the armchair; she was taking a sip of tea and she was watching out of the window, thinking of something.

'Good morning, darlin' he whispered, reaching her.

She rose her head, he was next to her. 'Good morning, JR' she said, smiling at him.

He gave her a sweet kiss and he sat in front of her. 'What are you doing here alone? I'd like to have breakfast with you' he broke the silence.

'I'm sorry JR, I couldn't stay in the bed anymore'. Her voice was low and worried. JR reached out her hand to hold hers. 'I called Dr Sanders. He is an expert in cancers at an early stage and he said that we can meet him here in Dallas this morning' she said without taking a breath. He saw that she needed to tell it to him.

'Sue Ellen. I..' he stared. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to meet another doctor because the diagnosis would be the same, but he really appreciated her help. Then he remembered that they would be busy that morning. 'We can't today. We have to be on the rig with the rest of the family this morning' he said.

'They can handle it without us, unlike me, that I can't make it without you' she said, begging him just with her eyes.

'Okay, darlin' he said and a little smile appeared on her sweet face. 'Just give me a minute. I have to call Bobby and tell him that we won't be there' he said, getting up. She just nodded her head and she turned to the window again. He didn't need to have supernatural abilities to know what she was thinking of and what makes her so upset, but he couldn't do anything to help her, except go with her to this doctor.

JR picked the phone and he entered the Southfork ranch number. A female voice replied.

'Hello?' her sister-in-law said.

'Hi, Ann. JR is here. Is Bobby at home?' he asked.

'No, he had something to do at the stables before to go to the rig. Do you want to leave a message?' she said.

'Just tell him that Sue Ellen and I won't be on the ring this morning' he replied.

'Is everything all right, JR?' she asked.

'We just have to do something more important. Can you tell it to Bobby?' he said, trying to conclude the conversation as soon as he could.

'Sure. Say hi to Sue Ellen from me' she replied.

'Okay. Bye, Ann' he said, closing the conversation.

JR went into the kitchen and he took a cup of coffee than he came back to Sue Ellen. They were sitting in the living room but no one of them said anything, even if they both were thinking about the same matter. Suddenly Sue Ellen said that they had to preparing themselves to go to the doctor or they would be in late. JR got up, he hold her hand and they started to walk over the stairs.

* * *

Sue Ellen drove to Dr. Sanders' office in Dallas and they were walking over the door of his office. She knocked at the door and he invited them to come in.

'Dr. Sanders?' she said walking in the room, followed by JR. He didn't say much on the way. The doctor stood up and he walked over them.

'Mrs. Ewing, right? Nice to meet you' he said, shaking her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Ewing' he said, turning to him and they shook their hands. 'Please, have a sit' the doctor said starting to walk back over the desk.

JR and Sue Ellen sat in front of him and she gave him the results of tests that JR had previously. Dr. Sanders took few minutes to read all the results, without saying anything. Then he rose his head and he watched both of them.

'From what these results report, the cancer is at the first stage of the disease and it hasn't spread in other parts of his body, Mr. Ewing' Sue Ellen took a breath. She felt relieved to hearing that the cancer hasn't spread. 'We can operate you, but we have to do it as soon as possible so we can prevent future risks' he said. She turned to JR and she saw that something was bothering him.

'Listen to me, Dr. Sanders' he stared to talk, trying to sound more peaceful possible. 'I want you to tell me all the possible consequences of this surgery' he took a breath and he hold Sue Ellen's hand. 'I don't want to spend my golden ages on a wheelchair or in a bed. You know, I want to spend them with..' he turned to her '..with this beautiful woman'. A tear dropped on her face. It was too hard to fight it back.

'Mr. Ewing, this surgery won't be too invasive. You'll be able to walk with your legs and enjoy your life with Mrs. Ewing. Of course we will have to keep your body under control periodically and you'll have to take some medicines but we have to do this surgery as soon as possible' the doctor said.

'When we can do the surgery, Dr. Sanders?' she asked.

'We have to make some preliminarily tests before the surgery, but we can do into 2 weeks, Mrs. Ewing' he replied to her.

'That's a good news, darlin' she said, turning to JR and smiling. JR turned to her back and he smiled to her. It was hard for her to understand the meaning of that silent smile but the important thing was that he would have done the surgery.

'So, I will call you soon for fix the day for the tests, Mr. Ewing' the doctor interrupted her thoughts.

'Thank you, Dr. Sanders' JR said, waking up. The doctor smiled at him and they shook their hands.

'Mrs. Ewing..' he said, smiling at her.

They walked out of Dr. Sanders' office. JR hold Sue Ellen's hand they walked over her car in the parking when her cell phone rang.

She took it and she read the name. John Ross. 'Hi darlin. How was Christopher's presentation?' she said. were lot of background noise.

'Mom. There's been an explosion on the ring. We're all at the Dallas Memorial' John Ross replied to her. Her blood froze hearing those words.

'I'm coming' she said, closing the conversation and jumping in the car. JR watched her, shocked, but he got in the car as well.

Sue Ellen told to JR what John Ross told to her. She couldn't believe in what she was saying to him. An explosion. A lot of people were on it, people of her family.

*John Ross, Ann, Bobby, Christopher, Elena and.. Oh my God, Pamela* she thought. *She's pregnant*.

Sue Ellen knew what were the consequences of an accident during pregnancy. She almost lost little John during the last months of her pregnancy after the car accident, running away from the sanitarium. She almost lost the only thing who could save her relationship with JR. She couldn't imagine a life without John Ross, he brought a lot of joy in her life.

She drove as fast as she could. She had to know how her family was.


	5. It's too early

**CHAPTER 5**: It's too early

Sue Ellen was walking in the hallway of the ER, hand by hand with JR. She was so scared, all the bad things came up in her mind.

*First, JR and his cancer, now, the explosion. Nothing could be worst* she thought.

Sue Ellen saw John Ross and Christopher in the hallway. She reached them as fast as she could.

'John Ross!' she said out loud and she hugged him. JR reached them and she put his hand on Christopher's shoulder. Sue Ellen smiled to herself, she was happy that after all, he cares about his nephew.

'What happened?' he asked to him.

'There's been an explosion. We were all on the rig, fortunately we're all alive' Christopher responded to him. 'But Pamela is the worst' John Ross said, with a worried tone. Sue Ellen hold John Ross' hand.

'Don't worry, son. She's gonna be fine' she said to him. 'Where are Bobby and Ann?' she asked. She was worried, Christopher told her that they were all alive but she needed to see Ann and Bobby with her eyes.

'Uncle Bobby was looking for Ann because no one didn't tell him where she was. I don't know where they are!' John Ross responded to her.

She turned to Christopher, she saw fear in his eyes. He was to worried about Pamela and Elena, but as soon she mentioned his stepmother, he was worried too! No one would ever be able to replace his adoptive mother, Pamelam and Ann knew it, but she cared about him and he cared about his stepmother as well.

'Go find her' JR said. She turned to him. 'Don't worry, darlin'. I'll stay with them' he said holding her hand. She smiled at him and she went to find her brother-in-law and her friend. She has not idea to how to find her, so when she saw a nurse she stopped her.

'Excuse me, do you know where is Ann Ewing?' she asked.

'Ann Ewing?! I'm sorry, I can't help you. I just arrived.' the nurse responded to her.

'Oh, okay. Thank you' Sue Ellen said.

She started to walk in the corridor. There were a lot of people in the ER, most of them because of the explosion the rig. *What the hell happened on that damn rig?!* she thought.

She watched in all the rooms, when she finally reached the room where Ann and Bobby hugging themselves. They were fine. *Thank God* she thought. She walked in.

'Ann? Bobby?' she said, with a happy tone. They both turned to her and smiled to her. 'John Ross told me about the explosion. I came as soon as I could. How are you?' she asked.

'We're fine, Sue Ellen' Bobby responded to her, kissing her cheek. 'Have you seen Christopher?' he asked, while she was hugging Ann.

'I just left him, JR and John Ross in front of Pamela's room. They are all fine, but Pamela and babies are in critical conditions' she said.

'Poor Pamela' Ann said, with a sad and worried tone. 'Bobby, do they know what happened on the rig?' she asked to Bobby.

'I don't think so, Annie. It's too early, but we'll find it out' he replied, caressing her face. 'Sue Ellen, do you mind stay here with Ann for a while? I have to see how are Christopher and the other people!' Bobby continued.

'Sure. I'll stay with her' she replied to him.

'Thank you' he said, smiling at her. Bobby give a sweet kiss to Ann and he left.

Sue Ellen sat next to her friend and she hold her hand. Ann smiled to her and she smiled her back.

'What happen?' Ann asked to her.

'What?' Sue Ellen said with a surprised tone.

'Something is wrong, I got a concussion but I know you' she said. Sue Ellen sighed. 'Sue Ellen you know that you can tell me everything. What's the matter?'.

She turned to her dear friend. She wanted to tell her about JR's cancer and the good news that Dr. Sanders told them about the surgery, but she couldn't. She didn't know if JR wanted to tell them about the cancer or if he wanted to wait after the surgery. She needed to talk about it with Ann, she really did, but the last thing she wanted was to upset JR, especially now that he accepted to do the surgery.

'I'm just worried about all of you' were the only words that came out of her mouth.

The next day.

JR and Sue Ellen were sitting in the Southfork living room with Ann, Bobby and Emma, waiting for some news from the hospital. The doctors had resigned all his family except for Pamela because of her babies' conditions. After the conversation that Sue Ellen had with Ken Richards the previously evening, they found out that there were two explosives on the rig and that it wasn't a problem of Christopher's technology.

*It must be Cliff Barnes. He just blowed up the Ewing rig. But with his daughter on it? What the hell?!* JR thought. *That man is a bastard!*.

Ann just prepared some tea. She was placing some cups on the little table when the main door closed. All of them turned to it. It was John Ross.

'Darlin', what happened?' Sue Ellen asked to his son. John Ross looked shocked and devastated. Something was wrong.

'Pamela's babies are dead. The doctors couldn't do anything to save them' John Ross responded to her.

'What? No!' Ann said, shocked.

Sue Ellen stood up immediately and she went to hug her son. 'Pamela is fine, physically but she's devastated. I'm sorry uncle Bobby' John Ross continued.

'Thanks, John Ross' Bobby said with a quite tone. 'Where's Christopher?' he asked.

'I don't know. He left the ER few hours ago' John Ross replied.

JR stood up and he put his hand on John Ross' shoulder. 'I'm sorry, son' He said.

'Kick your hand off of me' John Ross responded to him.

'John Ross?!' Bobby said with a shocked tone.

'No, uncle Bobby' he responded to him. 'Where were you yesterday? You were somewhere happily together, in love, while someone blew us up on that damn rig?!' he asked with an angry tone.

'John Ross, not now. You're shocked for what happened to Pamela. And this is not the right moment' Sue Ellen said, putting herself between him and his son. JR didn't know what to say to him.

'Bullshit!' John Ross screamed. 'We all almost died on that damn rig and you where hand by hand in the middle of nowhere' he continued.

'John Ross..' he started. 'Your mother and I were..' Sue Ellen turned to him '..to meet Dr. Sanders because I've..' JR had to take a breath 'I have cancer, son'. All the people in that room were speechless, no one said anything. 'None of you should have known about this, but Sue Ellen found it out and she convinced me to fight it' JR continued, he felt the glace of everybody on himself.

'What?' John Ross asked.

'He didn't want to tell about it to anyone, even to me, but I found it out and I persuaded him to do the surgery' Sue Ellen anticipated JR. 'We didn't come to Christopher's presentation because I was try to save your father's life, son' she said, holding JR's hand. He was happy that she said it.

'And why you didn't tell me anything? Damn it, I'm your son' John Ross replied.

'Because you know me. All of you do' JR responded to him, watching his family. Something was wrong inside of him but he just took a deep breath. 'I detest pity and I didn't want to do the surgery, I just wanted to..' he continued but before he could finished the phrase he felt a chest pain. He left Sue Ellen's hand and he fell at the ground.

'Ann, call 911' Bobby screamed.

JR opened his eyes and he saw that all reached him. His chest was still hurting. He turned to Sue Ellen, she had tears in her beautiful brown eyes. He caressed her face, '_I'm sorry. I love you_' he whispered to her.

His hand fell at the ground near to Sue Ellen.

'No! JR!' Sue Ellen screamed.

All he could see was dark.

It was the end.

* * *

Sue Ellen was in the waiting room of Dallas Memorial with her family. They arrived at the hospital few hours ago but they haven't had the chance to talk to a doctor since JR was brought to the surgery. She was sit next to Ann and her friend never left her hand since the moment they sat. Sue Ellen was trying to fight back the tears. She was so scared for JR and to lose him, for good this time.

'Sue Ellen? Ann?' Bobby said. They both turned to him. 'Would you like a cup of coffee or anything?'.

'No, thank you sweetheart' Ann replied to him.

'Thanks Bobby, but I'm good' she tried to sound calm but she wasn't good at all.

'He'll be fine, Sue Ellen' Ann said, tighten her hand. She turned to her. 'He's strong, he's a Ewing. They don't give up so easily' she said, trying to put a smile on her face and she got it. Sue Ellen smiled at her. 'And he'd never lose a chance to be your man again' Ann continued.

'He has always been my man and he will always be' she replied to Ann. 'I can't imagine my life without him'. Sue Ellen burst into tears. Ann hugged her in a warm hug. She was the best friend and sister-in-law she ever had. Ann's hug helped Sue Ellen to calm down.

John Ross was sit in front of her, next to Emma. He stood up and he started to walk over the corridor. He punched the wall, cursing. Bobby started to get up to go to talk to him but Sue Ellen stopped him.

'No, Bobby. Thank you but I have to do it' she said, smiling at him. He smiled her back.

She stood up and she started walking over her son. She reached him and when he turned to her, she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

'It's taking too long. It's hours that we don't hear any news from him' he said. She noticed that he was trying to fight back the tears. 'What the hell is going on?' he asked, starting to raise his voice.

Sue Ellen took his face in her hand. 'Hey, hey, hey. Your father is strong. He's gonna be fine' she said, trying to calm him down. She actually wasn't sure about what she just told to him but it helped to calm herself down too.

'It was my fault' he said, with pain in her eyes.

'It wasn't. Don't even think that' she replied. Her heart broke hearing that he thought he caused it.

'It was, mama' he said, holding her hands. 'I was shocked about what happened to Pamela and I was furious with Cliff Barnes to have caused the explosion, so I yelled at him without reasons. It was my fault if he will die' he said, staring to cry. He turned his back to her. She couldn't believe in what he just told her.

Sue Ellen put her hand on his shoulder and she made him turned to her. She hugged him and he hugged her tighten. They both bursted into tears.

'It's not your fault, darlin' she whispered to him. '_I'm scared too_' she confessed, still hugging him. '_I can't lose him_'.

'Mama?' he said.

'What?' she responded.

'I don't know if I ever told you but, _I love you_' he said, hugging her more tighten.

'_I love you too, darlin_' she said, crying even more.

It was a long hug but with one gesture they both felt a little bit better.

'Sue Ellen? John Ross?' Ann said, behind them. They both turned to her and tried to wipe the tears. 'The doctors arrived' she said.

All of them started to walk over the waiting room. Sue Ellen wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth but she need to how JR was.


End file.
